yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Chiron the Mage
ケイローン |jpname = 賢者ケイローン |jphira = けんじゃケイローン |phon = Kenja Keirōn |trans = Chiron the Wise |grname = Χίρον ο Μάγος |dename = Chiron der Magier |frname = Chiron Le Mage |itname = Chiron il Saggio |spname = Chiron el Mago |ptname = Chiron, O Mago |krname = 현자케이론 |image = ChirontheMageYSDS-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Earth |type = Beast-Warrior |type2 = Effect |atk = 1800 |def = 1000 |level = 4 |attackname = Mirror of Truth (effect) |lore = Once per turn, you can discard 1 Spell Card to destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. |animelore = Once per turn, you can reveal an opponent's face-down card (do not activate its effect and return it face-down afterwards). Afterwards, you can destroy it. |ptlore = Descarte uma carta Magica da sua mão. Destrua uma Carta Magica ou Armadilha no campo de seu adversario. Este efeito só pode ser usado uma vez por turno. |frlore = Une fois par tour, vous pouvez défausser 1 Carte magie de votre main pour détruire 1 Carte Magie ou Piège contrôlée par votre adversaire. |delore = Wirf 1 Zauberkarte von deiner Hand ab. Zerstöre 1 Zauber- oder Fallenkarte auf der Spielfeldseite deines Gegners. Dieser Effekt kann nur einmal pro Zug benutzt werden. |itlore = Scarta 1 Carta Magia dalla tua mano. Distruggi 1 Carta Magia o Trappola sul Terreno del tuo avversario. Questo effetto può essere usato solo una volta per turno. |splore = Una vez por turno, puede descartar una Carta Mágica de tu mano para destruir una Magia o Trampa que controle tu oponente. |krlore = 패의 마법 카드를 1장 버린다. 상대 필드 위의 마법 / 함정 카드 1장을 파괴한다. 이 효과는 1턴에 1번만 사용할 수 있다. |jplore = 手札の魔法カードを１枚捨てる。相手フィールド上の魔法・罠カード１枚を破壊する。この効果は１ターンに１度だけ使用する事ができる。 |effect = Ignition |number = 16956455 |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's Spell Cards |mst2 = Destroys your opponent's Trap Cards |action1 = Discards for Cost |en_sets = Champion Pack: Game Three (CP03-EN013 - C) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-EN141 - R) Flaming Eternity (FET-EN021 - R/UtR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-EN015 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-EN012 - C) |fr_sets = Champion Pack: Game Three (CP03-FR013 - C) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-FR141 - R) Flaming Eternity (FET-FR021 - R/UtR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR015 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-FR012 - C) |de_sets = Champion Pack: Game Three (CP03-DE013 - C) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE141 - R) Flaming Eternity (FET-DE021 - R/UtR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE015 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-DE012 - C) |it_sets = Champion Pack: Game Three (CP03-IT013 - C) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT141 - R) Flaming Eternity (FET-IT021 - R/UtR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT015 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-IT012 - C) |pt_sets = Flaming Eternity (FET-PT021 - R/UtR) |sp_sets = Champion Pack: Game Three (CP03-SP013 - C) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP141 - R) Flaming Eternity (FET-SP021 - R/UtR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP015 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-SP012 - C) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP141 - R) Flaming Eternity (FET-JP021 - R) Starter Deck 2012 (ST12-JP013 - C) |ae_sets = Flaming Eternity (FET-AE021 - R/UtR) |kr_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (HGP3-KR141 - R) Flaming Eternity (FET-KR021 - R/UtR) |ntr_sets = Roar of Demise |gx02_sets = Anti Effect (Super Rare) |wc6_sets = Flaming Eternity All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |anime_dm = 114 }}